


Potions and Pendragons

by 30Morgause04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04





	1. Chapter 1

Picture this: There is a huge house on a hill by a meadow. This house is several centuries old. Once, there lived a family. Now there lived a father, a son and his adopted sister. On the second floor of this house, there is three doors. A green one, a blue one and a red one. The red one has a golden doorknob and inside, is a man in his mid-thirties pouring a morning sherry. Uther Pendragon was his name. The blue door has a dark, shiny handle and inside, is a girl who is not quite a teenager but still not a girl. Her hair is black as a raven's wing and her eyes are green as grass. This is Morgana, Uther's deceased friend Gorlois' daughter. Finally, there is the green door. Inside this door, there is a boy of eleven asleep on a bed. His hair is golden and shirt and his eyes, deep and blue. This is Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther and his deceased wife Ygraine. On the mantlepuece, there is photos of this boy. From when he was a large, blonde blob on his first day of school to a skinny, grinning tyke on his first bike to a boy celebrating his eleventh birthday. In amongst these pictures, Morgana fades in and out like a shadow, never quite there but always watching.

Arthur lay asleep but not for long, for Morgana was awake and her pale hands rapped on his door.  
"Wake up, Arthur. Uther's having a lie in so I'm going to get some toast and write to Gwen" Arthur groaned an insult. "Look, lazy. You'll never make it at Hogwarts if you're bone-idle" Arthur nodded to himself. He crawled out of bed, slipped his dressing gown on and walked downstairs. The kitchen was spotless. His adopted sister sat on the workto, by the toaster. She grinned.  
"You look worse than your father" Arthur ignored her.  
"Has he said anything?" He asked.  
"Besides ‘Get me a sherry, darling’ or ‘Go back to sleep’? Nothing" he rolled his eyes as Morgana relished the ‘darling’.  
"He dotes on you"  
"I'm a girl. He's allowed to treat me like a princess. God knows he's the only one who does" Arthur smiled.  
"It's my job to keep your ego under control"  
"Think you should keep an eye on your own" he flung her an annoyed look and she smirked. "You're borderline easy"

Morgana was writing to Gwen as Uther entered. After he interrogated her about Gwen's life as a muggle-born, a sleek, white cat crept onto the table.  
"Morgana, that cat has a mind of it's own. I told you to keep him in your room" Morgana pouted and put the letter to one side. She picked the cat up and settled it on her lap.  
"It's a she and Aithusa can go where ever did likes" Then there was a rap at the window and an old, grey owl hobbled in. It dropped a roll of paper onto the table.  
"Thank you, Sebastian. Just the Daily Prophet" he said. Morgana shook her head.  
"You should read the Quibbler. It's far better" she replied, hotly. Arthur saw his chance.  
"Fat chance. Nobody reads half the rubbish Xenophilius Lovegood prints" Uther nodded, approvingly.  
"Yes. Half the Ministry think he's nuts"  
"The other half are imbeciles" Morgana muttered. Then her dark brown owl swooped in, dropping the Quibbler and several letters. She unrolled the newspaper and read. Arthur supposed Morgana was quite pretty. The way her eyes skimmed the page studiously and her brow furrowed at nonsense. Her hair was enough to distract anyone. Masses of black like a river of onyx. Then an unfamiliar, gold owl swooped in, dropping a green envelope. Morgana looked up and smiled.  
"It's your hogwarts Letter" Arthur grinned.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Pendragon,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Arthur beamed and hugged Morgana and they jumped around, excitably. Morgana giggled. They seperated.  
"Well done, Arthur" she smiled. They looked up at Arthur and Morgana's hand left his. Uther placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well done, son" He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Uther took the two into Diagon Alley. Cauldrons, books, wands, you name it. Arthur grinned, giddily.  
"Nervous, Arthur?" Morgana asked. He wasn't. Nerves had never bothered him.  
"Not at all" Morgana's eyes observed the alley and fixed on a girl.  
"Gwen!" The dark-haired girl looked up and grinned. The two ran up and hugged.  
"I missed you" Gwen muttered into the other girl's hair.  
"Missed you too" Morgana spoke. They seperated. Arthur gasped. His sister's friend was gorgeous. Dark hair like chocolate and eyes like caramel, they bore into his soul like a charm.  
"Good summer?" He asked, breathily.  
"Alright. Father has had problems but except from that? Good" Morgana smiled, apologetically.  
"Tell me about it later. Come on. Where were you heading?"Morgana put her arm around her .  
"Gringotts"  
"I'll come with you" she turned. "You two don't mind?" They shook their heads, both in temporary shock. Arthur because he realised he now had a huge attraction to his sister's best friend. Uther because he had only just realised how beautiful his ward was. He prayed the boys wouldn't notice too soon. He quite liked having her around. She left.

Arthur entered Ollivander's alone as Uther got into a conversation with Ludo Bagman in the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Arthur shivered. An elderly man was standing before them.  
"Hello," said Arthur confidently.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Arthur Pendragon." It wasn't a question. "You look like Morgana. Very similar and very beautiful, I believe. It could have been yesterday when she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Hawthorn, eleven inches. Dragon heartstring. Brilliant for defense. Unfortunately, also good for dark arts themselves" Arthur felt extremely awkward. Ollivander snapped out of his trance. "Not that Morgana would engage in such things. How is she? Second year now, I believe?" Arthur nodded. He brought a box forward. "Same as your sister. Usually, it doesn't work but the Pendragns are usually similar" Arthur picked up the wand and remembered to show off. He thought of a spell that his sister knew.  
"Lumos" the light flickered. Ollivander left and brought another.   
"Hawthorn, ten inches and Veela hair" Arthur murmured the spell again and once again it flickered. "Mm. Unusual combination but why not? Holly, Phoenix feather. Eleven inches"   
"Lumos" the light burned bright. He grinned.  
"Pity" Ollivander whispered. Arthur rolled his eyes and left. 

He found Morgana and Gwen in Flourish and Blotts.  
"Snape said he could help me but everyone knows he prefers Edwin" she muttered. Gwen nodded. He noticed his sister's hand clasped around Gwen's.  
"Hey Morgana" he spoke.  
"Hey Arthur. Bought your wand? Good"  
"Ollivander says hi" she grinned.  
" I bet he does. Took him seven wands to work me out" Arthur smiled. Twelve years and he still hadn't worked her out. Then suddenly, Morgana felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.  
"Don't worry, it's just me" A blonde beauty stood behind her and Morgana smiled. The other two turned. "Hello Guinevere"  
"Morgause" the second year replied. Morgause was very beautiful. Her eyes were similar to Gwen's but far more intelligent and more cunning. She was about  
"Morgause, this is Uther's son, Arthur. He's a first-year" Morgause smirked. It beared some similarities to Morgana's own sneer but at the moment, Morgana wore a look of adoration at the Slytherin.  
"Gryffindor I bet" She said, still smirking. Arthur frowned. No Slytherin would sneer at him. He stood straight and puffed his chest out.  
"You're a Slytherin" she nodded and took a brave step forward so she looked over him.  
"And I'm their seeker. I hope to see you and your sister on the Quidditch match" Arthur went bright red. Of course his sister would be getting friendly with the Slytherin seeker. And he had just tried to show her up. Way to look a fool.  
"After last year, I'm sure I'll get on this year" Morgana spoke. Morgause turned and touched the other girl's hand.  
"Well, if you need any more help..."  
"I know where your common room is"Morgana said, taking a step towards the fourth year.  
"I do need to talk to you about our...agreement" Arthur's ears pricked. Agreement? With a fourth year, Slytherin seeker? This was bad.  
"Agreement?" He asked. All the girls turned. Gwen gave him a look of ‘Don't say anything. She can get nasty’. Morgana just looked generally irritated by his presence. Morgause gave him a look saying ‘Keep your nose out, Pendragon’.  
"Nothing major, Arthur. Just some...inter-house co-operation" Morgause gave a firm nod.  
"You know where to meet me" she nodded. The girls turned to the shelf. "I don't like her, Morgana" Arthur beamed. At least she didn't like her as well. "I know you don't, Gwen. But she knows people and, I don't know, I just trust her" "But she also hangs around with Cenred" Arthur shrugged to himself. He may as well find out about the kids his sister knew. Someone could be useful. "Who's Cenred?" He asked. "I know she hangs around with him, Gwen but he is infatuated with her. She doesn't even like him" he frowned. "Who's Cenred?" He replied. "Slytherin captain" Slytherin captain? Someone could be useful? This day was getting worse. "What's he like?" He asked. "Will explain later. Got to go. Morgause is waiting" "Do you want me to come?" Both Gwen and Arthur asked. "No. I'll meet you by Quality Quidditch supplies"

Morgana looked around from the corner and slipped down Knockturn Alley. She recieved a few curious looks and, of course she did. She was a familiar face. A Pendragon and a Gryffindor. Not the girl who should be down Knockturn Alley. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Not lost, are you, my dear?" An woman asked. She was tall, slim, with blue eyes and long blonde hair.  
"No, she isn't, Mother" Another hooded figure came forward. Morgause. "This is Morgana. Morgana, this is my mother" "Miss Malfoy" Narcissa nodded, her eyes reserved but there was affection in there. "I wouldn't expect to see a Pendragon down here" she replied. Another figure arrived a pulled his hood down. A man with long, blonde hair and deep, blue hair. "Nobody would. Lucius Malfoy. Morgause's father" Morgana nodded. "Pleasure" Both parents looked expectantly at their daughter who reminded Morgana, at the moment, of the Grim Reaper. "I have to discuss something with Morgana. That's why she is here" "Very well. I will see you back at the Manor, Morgause. Don't keep her down here. I don't want to have Uther Pendragon on my doorstep" Morgause nodded and the pair left, hoods up.

Morgause pulled Morgana into another jitty.  
"Does Uther know?" The older woman asked, clasping the young Pendragon's hands.  
"He's ignorant to everything" Morgause smirked.  
"And the boy?" Morgana smiled.  
"Arthur? He's more concerned about Quidditch than me" Morgause nodded. Once, the words would have filled her with pity but now, she knew Morgana relished them which gave Morgause mutual feelings.  
"Then our plan is complete" Morgana nodded, missing one detail.  
"Cenred has agreed?"  
"Of course. He has friends everywhere who will make sure we will find ourselves in a Pureblood-free zone" Morgana smiled. Once, she would have broken in tears to have even thought about genocide but Purebloods were arrogant and cruel so what better thing to do than to rid themselves of them? Morgana relished the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana slipped out of Knockturn Alley and saw Gwen and Arthur talking to the Gamekeeper, Hagrid. They saw her.  
"Old 'Gana Pendragon?" he asked through his beard.  
"Hello, Hagrid" she replied, chirpily.  
"What were you doing down in Knocturn alley? Dodgy place" Morgana had been brought up in the headlines. She knew about labels; how people made themselves different people around the media and at work and then a completely different person at home. Like army generals which kill millions and then become a tender father figure and husband at home. That's what she knew she would have to do.  
"Had to meet someone" she shrugged, in her typical teenager fashion.  
"Morgause Malfoy" Arthur spoke. Like any other older sister figure, she gave him an annoyed face.  
"One of the Malfoys? Wouldn't think it like you to hang around with one of them. Definitely not a kid like Morgause" Morgana rolled her eyes. Morgause's reputation as a Malfoy hadnt been improved by the fact that she was the eleven year old who knew seventh year curses. She was understood as one of the most lethal and intelligent fourth year, including the infamous Cenred Lestrange.  
"Where's Uther?" She asked.  
"He returned to the Manor by Floo powder. I'm heading to Gringotts"  
"I'll come with you. Got some Hogwarts business to attend to" Hagrid told him, secretively.  
"We'll all come. We've got all our stuff anyway" Gwen said, looking to Morgana for a confirmation which she nodded.  
"Me too. We'll all come" Hagrid nodded and they walked towards the bank.

They entered and Arthur smiled. He'd been in Gringotts a few times with his father but he had never got money himself. He didn't even know how much he had.  
"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money outta Mr Arthur Pendragon's vault"  
"Does he have his key, Sir?" The goblin asked, nastily. He turned to Arthur who plucked the golden key from his pocket.  
"Got it,"  
"That seems to be in order." The goblin said, after assessing it.  
"And I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore" said Hagrid importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen" The goblin read the letter carefully.  
"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"  
Griphook was another goblin. They followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.  
"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Arthur asked.  
"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More than my job's worth to tell yeh that." Arthur nodded.  
"Why didn't Dumbledore fetch it if it was so important?" Morgana asked. Hagrid looked impatient.   
"'Cause it would raise suspicion, wouldn't it? Headmaster of Hogwarts making a trip to Gringotts? Practically asking for a thief" Morgana huffed.   
"Griphook?" The goblin grunted. "What do you do if there is a thief?"   
"There isn't. Nobody can get in and out of those vaults. Someone breaches the security and they're sucked inside and left" he said with a grin.   
"How often do you check if anyone is inside?" Gwen asked.   
"Every ten years"

They arrived at Arthur's vault and stopped. Hagrid looked green and fell out of the cart. The goblin traced a pattern onto the vault door and it opened. All four gasped. Piles of gold galleons, heaps of silver Sickles and mounds of bronze Knuts.   
"All yours, Mr Pendragon" Griphook informed him.   
"All mine?" Arthur asked, walking amongst the gold.   
"Well, it isn't mine" He replied. He turned and saw Morgana looking agape.  
"How much did you get?" She looked up, slightly annoyed and jealous.   
"Much less than you"  
"And I though father doted on you" he taunted.   
"You're his son. I'm his ward. You're going to get more than me" he felt an inch of pity. Morgana's parents had been friends of his father but not very wealthy. He stuffed a lot of galleons into his purse and could have sworn he saw Morgana taking a few. Then they got into the minecart and went to vault seven-hundred-and-thirteen. Arthur expected mounds of gold but there was only a grubby little package which Hagrid shoved into a pocket.   
  
Then they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Everybody seemed to know Hagrid.   
"Hello Hagrid. Usual?" The bartender asked. Everyone turned.   
"Just the one, Tom. On Hogwarts business" An old woman hobbled over.  
"Merlin's beard. This couldn't be Arthur Pendragon, could it? Doris Crockford, Mr Pendragon. What an honour" Arthur was shocked. Everybody came over and shook his hand. Doris kept coming back for more. They finally sat down.  
"Always knew you were famous, Arthur" Morgana taunted.   
"Jealous. You see it's a mix of masculinity and looks which make..."  
"You totally obnoxious?" They both pulled a face.   
"Hagrid, why is Arthur so famous?" Morgana asked.   
"Famous is an understatement, Gwen. Arthur is a legend. Your father must have told you everything. Everything about your mother" Arthur shrugged and both Gwen and Morgana looked at him, curiously.  
"He doesn't talk about her" Hagrid's eyes widened behid his beard.   
"Not talking about her? Merlin's beard, that's...not sure if...don't think I should..." Hagrid stammered. Arthur looked at Morgana. She wasn't looking at him.   
"Why Hagrid?" He repeated.   
"Not saying nothing" Hagrid said, sipping his pint.   
"Morgana?" He asked, trying to catch his adopted sister's gaze.   
"Don't know anything"   
"Liar" he told her. She looked up.  
"I just know what everyone else does" she said in a serious tone. She sounded much older than him now.   
"Which is?" He asked.   
"Wrong. Everyone knows it's wrong. It's just a rumour. Remember Arthur, I was ten years old when I came to you. I was told rumours. Uther knows what really happened and I did ask…"  
"But he didn't tell you anything" she shook her head. Maybe he would find out at Hogwarts. 


End file.
